Meeting of the Black Dragon
by Teldron7026
Summary: Mercury is tired of being locked in a dorm with Emerald and Cinder the entire day and decides that he needs to take a walk. This walk would lead him to come across the most gorgeous woman he has ever seen. This is my first Fanfic ever.
1. Chapter 1: The meeting

**So this is my first ever Fanfic so...yeah, Review, like or whatever you feel like. Oh and critic, critic a lot. Only way i can ever get better at this. So tell me what you Think and have fun Reading it.**

* * *

><p>Beacon Academy, the greatest school for huntsmen and huntresses in all of Remnant and probably the least boring place in the kingdom of Vale. At least according to Mercury Black. Schools are not really his style but seeing all these huntresses and huntsmen train was the least boring thing he could spend his time watching. Could have been worse, he could have been in some warehouse hiding away alongside Emerald, Cinder, Roman and Neo.<p>

Nights at Beacon however was not as interesting seeing how most of the time it was just empty corridors as everyone had already gone to sleep. Being cramped into the same dorm as Cinder and Emerald, as part of their secret mission, was not bad but not really anything to scream about either. This was one of those nights when he could just not stand it and had to take a walk in the empty corridors.

Walking around with hands in his jacket pockets, not giving much attention to anything, he was just thinking over the reason Cinder wanted them to be here in the first place, until he rounded a corner and bumped into someone.

"What is with this school and having students bump..." he was irritated but was suddenly paralyzed when he saw what he had just walked right into. There she was, a blond girl with lilac colored eyes, dressed in brown and yellow and with the body of a supermodel. Even Cinder would fall for this view.

"Grr, can you watch where you are going?" The girl was obviously not in a good move. It was either the tone in her voice or the fact that her eyes had turned red all of a sudden. Her eyes turned back to Lilac and her tone softened. "Sorry. Am just a bit peeved at my team."

Mercury was a bit nervous, he would not lie to himself, but tried to remain calm. "It's alright. Why are you...peeved, you said?" He looked at the book she held in her hand and the three books on the floor that probably fell after they walked into each other.

"Oh you know, sister forget to grab her books after a visit to the library, Ice queen telling the muscle of the team to go grab them without actually asking. But hey, whatcha gonna do?" She started picking up the books she dropped.

Mercury helped her pick up some of the books with just two questions in his mind, who is this girl? And Ice queen? What? "Sounds like my team leader. It's all just, do what I tell you to do and don't ask questions." Felt good to finally take that off his chest. He was not particularly fond of Cinder but did what she said anyways. A job is a job after all. And not wanting to get fried helps too.

The blond girl looked at him and chuckled a bit as she looked into Mercury s black eyes. "Thank fully Ice queen is not my team leader or else my team would have fallen apart before it even became a team. It's actually my sister that is the leader. Aside from being a bit...gullible and a bit clumsy, I would not have any other leading me"

Mercury looked at her, or rather inspected her, and was still fascinated by the blonds beauty. "She sounds like a good person." He reached with his hand towards her for a handshake. "I'm Mercury, Mercury Black." Was he just about to shake hands with a student at Beacon? This is the exact opposite of what Cinder told him to do, do not get attached to anyone while we are undercover. And yet he did not care.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long." she responded as she grabbed his hand with an extremely firm grip. Mercury had to resist to not show the pain he currently felt in his hand, something he had been very good at while in the company of Cinder. He was honestly a bit surprised when she looked at him and smiled. Not that he complained cause she looked amazing when she smiled.

"Well Yang, how about i hel-" " There you are Mercury" And once again, Emerald interrupted him at the most inappropriate of times. She did not do that often mind you, but when she did interrupt him it was always at times when he either wanted to be alone or when he was talking to someone. Mercury turned around and looked at the dark skinned, red eyed partner of his. Mercury did like watching those red eyes of hers. Emerald said "Unless you don't mind, but I was told to bring you back to the dorm. Come on." She was Cinders little lapdog as always.

Mercury turned back to Yang who stood there with a smirk on her face for some reason. Probably was something funny she thought of. "Well I have to go it seems. I'll see you around, Yang".

He turned his back to her with hands in pockets and walked with Emerald back to the dorm as he heard Yang say "We sure will. I'll book it."

He slightly chuckled at the pun she made but was immediately cut off by Emerald. "So, who is your new friend?" Wanting to keep his cool around Emerald and just seem like he did not care simply responded with "Don't know. Just met her."

Emerald gave him a playful smile at Mercury, the kind that says 'I don't believe you', and then with a tone as playful as her smile said "Well she looked good I suppose. But remember what Cinder said about attachment to people here". 'Perfect choice of words there Emerald'.

"Aw, sounds like someone is a bit jealous". Mercury loved to make comments like this towards Emerald just for her reaction which involves narrowing eyes, gritting her teeth and then growl. And it was also a good way to make her shut up while focusing on not killing Mercury.

He toke this time to think of Yang again. Every second of their conversation was playing around in his head over and over. All from the crash into her till the moment he turned around and heard her pun. Even the mention of her sister and the unknown person she referred to as Ice Queen.

She was fascinating, she was gorgeous, she seemed to have a nice personality and she had a nice sense of humor. Is this is what she really was like or was this just his first impression on her? Mercury could not wait to find out.


	2. Chapter 2: Girl talk

"He he, I'll book it. I am funny. Sure the others would just smack there palm against their heads but what do they know of humor." Yang said as she ventured through the corridor with books in hand until she reached her teams dorm. Before meeting Mercury in that corridor only one word could describe what she felt: bored. Now however even the basic corridor was a bit less boring.

Opening the door to the dorm she was greeted by Zwei, Yang's and her sister Ruby's dog. Ruby was busy playfully teasing the Ice queen, Weiss Schnee while Blake, the cat eared faunus, was sitting in her bed reading a novel, probably one of her "special" novels, while also keeping eye on Zwei. They all looked at Yang though when they noticed the door opening.

"What toke you so long? How slow can you be at carrying books?" Weiss said with her usual snobby tone. Being the heiress to the biggest dust company in all of Remnant can do that to you she guessed.

"Hey, Weiss, if you want to get your books here faster without you yourself getting them then do not be clumsy and forget them and don't complain on me." Being the strongest in the group does has it's advantages, like being able to shut Weiss up.

"She is right though. It does not usually take this long to walk to and from the library. Did something happen?" Blake did not put her book as she said that. What she was reading in that book was a mystery to everyone in the room. Stupid book lock. Despite not putting the book away when talking, Yang could almost feel her eyes looking at her through the book.

Yang looked over to Ruby and Weiss who had stopped with what they were doing and was now just sitting and waiting for Yang to explain her delay. "Eh, just happened to bump into a boy on the way back here."

"Oooooh" was the response she got from her little sister Ruby before she got a book in her stomach. "Ouch, that hurt, Yang. But back to the boy, is he cute? How long have you two been secret lovers? This is just like one of the books you read me back when we were children." Ruby turned silent as Zwei jumped up in her lap. "Pleeease tell us about him!"

Yang rolled her eyes as she put the books down on the desk and leaned towards the wall with arms crossed. "Well I guess he could be considered pretty handsome if you are into the color gray. his name is Mercury Black an-"

"Wait" Weiss looked around at the two other team mates of hers. "Isn't that the name of the guy that Pyrrha fought in a sparring match a few weeks ago?". This cause all of the members of the team to look around at each other before they all looked back at Yang. Yang knew he looked familiar, but that he was the same guy that beat Pyrrha, the four time champion of the world tournament, to a standstill until he forfeit for unknown reasons. "And?" Is all Yang had to say. The fact that he seemed to be a threat she was more interested in knowing him than she already was when she had left him in the corridor.

The others looked upon her in confusion. "It's not like we are dating or anything. We just happened to bump into each other in the corridors, that's all". The others was not convinced. "Yang got a boyfriend, Yang got a boyfriend" Sang Ruby in a teasing tone. She was really asking for it. 'just ignore her' Yang thought to herself as she looked to the two other members of the team. Bake had went back to her novel and Weiss was standing there with a kind of annoyed look on her face.

Yang yawned and climbed up to her bed. "Well, enough talk about boys for the night I think. Good night girls. Good night Zwei." In actuality she just wanted to stop having questions asked and just wanted to think things through by her own. Not much was known about this Mercury guy aside from that he is a student from Haven in Mistral and that she was able to almost beat Pyrrha. She can't lie, knowing now that he did that she was even more interested in him. He was a strong capable fighter who also looked good and was charming an...why is she thinking this? She just met the guy and did not even know him.

'Just first impressions talking now, Yang, just first impressions.' She mentally told herself. She was not interested In him THAT way, damn it. She was just interested in fighting him and push herself to the limit. She was not really good at fighting against those that use their legs which would make him extremely tough for her to get. She did love challenges. And yet, she thought there was something else as well. She had to talk to someone about something.

"Blake, can I talk to you? Blake?" Yang had to talk to someone and Blake was her partner she knew she could always count on her to be caring and logical, something that was needed in a situation when you don't have the answer, she always had good advice.

"What is it Yang?" Blake sounded like she was just about to sleep, but when Yang hung with her upper body from her bed she saw that Blake was indeed not sleeping, but she was sketching. "I just wondered, what is your opinion on Mercury? You did not really seem that...opinionated."

"He is not really my concern as of now, Yang. He is just another student. You know I have to focus on the white fang."

"Yeah, I know, it's just that I thought you may wanted to give me your opinion on him. Not that it really matters cause it's not like I am going to try and date him. Just wanted your opinion." As Yang said that Blake put away her sketch and gave off a smile at her.

"Yang, I know you are trying to act cool and not affected by him at all, but I know a girl with a crush when I see one. And you have had that look on your face ever since you entered the room. You clearly like this guy. Or at the very least you are interested in him. Give it a shot." This is not the answer Yang expected to get from Blake. Not that she was wrong. Yang did feel interested in him, she just hate to admit it when she is showing attention to men and not the other way around.

"Hm. Thanks Blake. I'll let you continue doing...whatever you were doing...and I do not have a crush." And with that she went back to her bed contemplating what Blake had just said. She tried to remember the fight that he had with Pyrrha a few weeks ago and how borderline easy he had fought her to a standstill. Hopefully Yang will be able to get the chance to fight him as well.


	3. Chapter 3: Questionable loyalty

**Before you read this i would like to thank everyone that have been reading the three parts so far. I did not expect to get over 150 views in the first day of the story being published, now if that is a common thing here or not is something i don't really know. A bit dissapointed that about half of the people that read the first part actually continued to the second part so i am a bit concerned on how many of you will read this part.**

**I will start to work on part 4 as soon as possible but i would like some reviews on the last two parts if that is possible. So until then, have fun Reading this one.**

* * *

><p>When he entered the dorm together with Emerald they were not really greeted by Cinder as she was just standing there waiting for them with her typical amber eyes piercing into your soul. As usual she did not seem particularly happy with Mercury s little night trips around the school. If he did he could jeopardize the entire mission she say. While Mercury was not afraid or respected Cinder in the same way Emerald did, in fact for him she was just his boss and nothing else, he tried to remain on her good side for most of the time. Times like this however he just did not care.<p>

"I thought I told you to remain here in the dorm, Mercury. You know what happens when you are disobedient." Cinder threatened by summoning fire from her hands. Mercury was not really that faced by it as he had seen it several times. "Sorry, Boss. Just needed a walk". Emerald looked at Mercury and Cinder with a rather concerned look, if not frightened.

After feeling she made herself clear she put away the fire from her hand and walked up to Mercury, with her eyes still cold and yet fiery at the same time. "This is becoming a regular occurrence, Mercury. Don't make it happen to often. Do you understand me?" Cinder said as she did something Mercury hated: she put her hand on his jaw while looking into his eyes with a smile on her face. Mercury hated when she acted like this, all mysterious and seductive. It really got on his nerves at times. Did not help that she did this all the time to all men she met and worked with, Roman especially.

"I understand boss. Won't happen again." Mercury could not be asked with this bullshit at the time. He went out on a walk for a reason. Solution? Go to bed and look in a comic book. Nice pictures are always a plus. But of course that did not last long as Emerald all of a sudden had to open her mouth.

"I found Mercury talking to another student. Could explain why he is gone so often nowadays". Emerald and her stupid mouth, had it not been for her he would have probably gone to bed without hearing Cinder rant for an hour or so. But no no, she had to talk. And she said he was unable to shut up.

"Oh really now" Cinder was definitely not happy to hear that. If intentional or not, Emerald had just Practically sentenced Mercury to hell. "Something you would like to tell me, Mercury? Something of value?" She said, with every word she spoke calm and collective even if she was so angry she would burn him to ash. Mercury as always tried to act unmoved and cool, even though in reality, he was not.

"Not of what i can say. Don't know how much of "value" that girl Emerald found me talking to. And just for the record, i have never met her before so how should i know that?"The dorm was big enough to fill three beds, three people and a few small bookcases and three drawers. But escaping this conversation was not anything the room was big enough for. All he could do was look back into the comic book from time to time. "She did seem rather strong though. At least physically strong. She might be worth checking up."

"Very well. You do that then." Cinder said with her calm voice, which cause Mercury to look up from the comic and into her eyes with a raised eyebrow and an all around confused look. "Perhaps we could take advantage of this little...meeting of yours. Get close to her and learn everything there is to know of her, so that you can crush her easier when the time comes".

Mercury was not really surprised that she would find some way to turn this into a test of loyalty. He was kind of surprised that she would go back on her rule of not getting to know other students, even if it was just for the reason of annihilate them afterward. He decided to not argue about how this was against everything she said earlier and it looked like Emerald, who was now sitting on her bed next to his, was not willing to do it either.

The dorm remained silent for the rest of the night until Emerald turned around in her bed and looked at Mercury, who was still awake, and tried to talk to him. "Hey, i hope you know what you have gotten yourself into with this girl. This is not just fun and games anymore, Mercury. When Cinder gives you the order, you must kill this...Yang, was it?"

"You don't think i know that? But it does not matter, i barely know her. I'll do what Cinder tells me to do and that's that." Who was he trying to kid? He was right about not knowing her, but dust did he want to. The reason he was still awake was because he was contemplating on if he would actually do it or not if he was to actually get to know her. He had no problem killing before so why is he contemplating on this? He was at least glad that Emerald seemed to care. Not for Yang mind you, but for him. That was something he liked, just how much they hated each other but at the same time really did care for each other as the best of friends, and sometimes a bit more.

After sharing a look at each other for a solid minute Emerald turns around leaving him alone to his thoughts, even though he was still looking in her direction. He did like to look at her, she was a really attractive woman after all, but this time it was just another thought he had in his mind than just messing around with her. He was wondering if there was something between the two or not, only for that thought to be replaced by his memory of meeting Yang. He turned his back to Emerald and decided to just sleep this all off.


	4. Chapter 4: The Dragon vs The Diety

**If you are reading this part i must say i am really glad you are. The more people that reads my story the more i just want to write it. **

**I have to apologies though for the delay between this and the last part, not my intention, i just did not feel like writing and i was dealing with some personal matters.**

**But here it is so read, review and share it with friends or something.**

* * *

><p><em>Yang POV<em>

Another day at Beacon, another day with class subjects. At least they had combat training with Glynda Goodwitch today which always put a smile on Yang's face.

She did like to fight against people, especially if they are as skilled as her, which there are plenty of huntsmen and huntresses at Beacon. Her teammates were not nearly as excited for a fight as she was, or well, Ruby seemed pretty excited for one but Weiss and Blake did not. Oh, they watched it alright, but they were just doing it for study and did not really enjoy it in the process.

Currently the two fighters in the arena was Sky Lark and some other student wielding a fire sword. Possibly the same student Ruby saw when they arrived at Beacon for the first time. They seemed equally matched, with Sky having reach and power with his axe or polearm or whatever it was, while the fire sword guy had speed and agility. They were so equal they Goodwitch had to call the match a tie or they would have been stuck there for the entire day, they had already been fighting for the past five minutes.

"Good performance, you two" Glynda said. "Flawed, but good. You may return to the locker room now." As the two combatants returned to the locker room Glynda was tapping on her tablet and then looked up at the other students. "We got time for another match if any of you are willing."

As if on cue, Yang threw her hand up in the air, almost felt like she would throw her arm off with the speed she raised it. She did not always volunteer for sparring matches but now she was just so excited she could not resist it. She just felt like she had to fight someone and this was to good an opportunity. Luckily for her it seemed like Goodwitch was looking right at her. '_pick me, pick me, pick me' _She kept thinking to herself.

Goodwitch taped some more on her tablet and said: "Alright, the next battle will be between Miss Yang Xiao Long and Mr Mercury Black"

Yang's eye widen. 'Did she just say Mercury?' she thought to herself as she looked to her right and saw Mercury who stared right at her with a smile at his face. Did he do this on purpose? Was it a coincidence that they ended up fighting? Well, it did not matter to her, she have wanted this fight ever since they met nearly two weeks ago. She was already up for a fight, this fight however...she was more then ready. With a final glance to him and a teasing wink, she went to the locker room to get ready for the fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercury POV<strong>

Mercury was looking at the two students fighting and was so bored by it. These guys were amateurs, they lacked skills to even fight against a white fang grunt, even less so than a group of white fangs. How these two managed to get into the best combat school in Remnant is beyond him. All they did was fight however they felt like and did not even bother to analyze each others moves and study their weaknesses. For five minutes they had been fighting, so not only were both of them bad at fighting each other, but their stamina was good so they just kept on going and going. Felt like they had been going on for ten. So when Goodwitch finally called the match off he sighed in relief.

"Good performance, you two" Glynda said. "Flawed, but good. You may return to the locker room now." Good performance? What fight did she watch, he wondered. Flawed was the right word though. Flawed like a boat with holes in it. He shared a look with Emerald and neither of them had to say anything to know what the others thought: ' That was terrible'. Goodwitch then said something Mercury was quick on reacting to: "We got time for another match if any of you are willing."

Mercury looked at Emerald who gave him a nod for approval. This was the perfect time to find out something about the other students, like their weapons, their abilities and most importantly their semblance. He looked around the arena and saw that the only one who had raised their hand up was no other then Yang Xiao Long, the one Cinder had told him to keep an eye out. So far he had just watched her from afar to no avail as he barely got any info from her during the other classes.

He raised his arm and smiles at her to try and put her at unease, and because he honestly was quite glad to have eye contact with her again. And it seemed she was doing the same thing as she winked to him. Well it succeeded on making him disoriented for a while at least. Would still not be enough to distract him in the fight.

As she turned and went to the locker room he decided to do the same. This is gonna be so much fun he thought as he went to the other locker room.

* * *

><p><strong>Yang POV<strong>

As she stepped out into the arena waiting for Mercury she decided to do some warm up which was just a bunch of pushups until he exited the locker room. Standing up and looking at him she could not help but feel his eyes constantly fixated on her. She could not lie, the feeling of having him stare at her was not something she wanted. She was actually a bit creeped out. She did not mind the attention that much, but she was wondering if he was checking her out and maybe undressing her with his eyes. The mere thought of him just being another pervert pissed her off.

She looked at him and then up to the audience, specifically her teammates who all looked excited for the match, even Weiss and Blake seemed like they really wanted to see this, and as a show of appreciation gave them a smile and a thumbs up.

"Look who finally showed up. With short hair I thought you would get done much faster then I did." Yang teased when she looked back at Mercury who was just walking forward with his smirk on his face. His reply was a bit predictable for her taste. "Well with your hair I thought I could just sleep for a while. Must have overslept."

As Mercury walked to the middle of the arena, not looking away from her, she decided to do the same and entered her standard fighting stance with her body standing side ways with legs spread apart, left fist clenched in front of her at waist height in front of her left leg and her right clenched at chest height in front of her chest. Yang had perfect balance in her stance so she was not worried that she was to be knocked over by his first attack.

He wanted to bring her down, he had to try his best.

With him still staring at her she decided to return the favor as she stared right into the black void that was his eyes, his iris was literally all black, and gave him a nod without breaking eye contact to signal for him she was ready. And unlike what he may have thought at the time, she was not going to be holding back.

* * *

><p><em>Mercury POV<em>

Finally some action, and with someone that looked like she could be a decent challenge, Mercury could not wait. He had analyzed her on his way into the arena, how she was built, where she could have had certain weak-spots which he could exploit. Sadly for him he could not tell right away, she seemed rather solid from afar, he just had to wait till the fight began. But he still could not stop staring at her. She truly was gorgeous beyond any woman he had ever seen. But never the less, he was not about to let her looks stand in his way.

He had a mission, to find out everything there is to know about her, her semblance especially.

Once they stood face to face in the arena, a few yards away from each other, he clenched his fists in front of him at chest level and put his left leg behind the other, waiting for her to do the first move. They stood there staring into each others eyes, mentally taunting the other, practically forcing the other to attack.

And he guess he won that staring contest cause in the next moment she had launched a fireball at him from her right gauntlet. He returned fire with his right boot when spinning backwards, getting a lucky shot in, making the fireball explode in mid air.

The smoke that emitted from the small explosion gave her enough time to attack by jumping through the air and through the smoke right down at his location with a powerful burning blow. Had his reaction speed not allowed him to back-flip away he could have either gotten hit and knocked back or most likely knocked out at the impact.

After he landed on his feet after the back flip he could feel the floor shake and smalls crack on the place her fist had made an impact. She was strong, that was for sure, but he was fast. After a quick analyze he jumps forward, spins in the air and made a kick with his right leg aimed at her head but was blocked by her left gauntlet. She was quick to react and grabbed his leg with her right arm and tossed him over her shoulder.

He seemed to be forced to be more direct if he wanted to bring her to activate her semblance.

* * *

><p><strong>Yang POV<strong>

She could not stop smiling, she had expected this to be much more challenging but this was rather easy. She thought he would be fast but this? extremely underwhelming. That was until he started to charge at her and she decided to do the same and charge him.

When they both met in the middle he had done another spin kick except he span backwards and she had raised her right fist to punch him, her fist and his foot connecting causing a small knock back effect on both of them. Yang was not able to recover fast enough to notice the kick that Mercury had already sent into her stomach, which was followed up with a kick from the other direction and then one from the original direction. The third kick she managed to block with her right as she sent him sliding backwards with a left punch to his stomach.

Her stomach hurt, her back was aching, but that was not gonna stop her. Far from it. If there was anything she was not gonna do was lose this spar, even if he had the advantage of speed and leg combat. She could be fast too, especially when lunging forward with help of her gauntlets blasts.

The recoil of Ember Celica was similar to that of Crescent Rose, able to throw Ruby into the air and increase her speed which almost makes Ruby look like a red bolt surrounded by a white flash that travels around the battlefield and manages to strike down foes Before they even noticed. But due to Yangs weight thanks to her muscles and her smaller weapons, she was not able to possibly be able to be thrown as far.

He did not seem to have been ready for her sudden increase in speed as he was not able to block her and was repeatedly punched and kicked ending with an uppercut, sending him up in the air, and then a kick in his back sending him flying to the opposite side of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercury POV<strong>

'Where did this sudden increase of speed come from?' He asked himself as he collapsed on the other side of where he previously was. As he stood on his knee and looked over at her he noticed her gauntlet, that's how she must have gotten the speed boost, used the recoil from the blast. He himself had used it a few times in the past with his greaves, specifically when he repelled himself backwards in his fight with Pyrrha Nikos.

"Hey, I am talking to you!" He was so focused on analyzing her he did not even notice her talking to him. "Are you going to start fighting or what? This is just too easy. Thought you would at least be a challenge." Was she just toying with him to see if he was a challenge? Was she testing him just as much as he was testing her? No matter.

Without responding he had already started to run towards her with a jump kick aimed at her head which she managed to block without much effort as she just put her gauntlets up in front of her face in a cross. The series of kicks afterward were a bit harder for her to block she was a still feeling the after effect from his jump kick, making his jump-spin kick a relatively easy thing to block as she just had to block to the side. His low sweep kick that came afterward she was able to jump over, but she was not able to evade the butterfly kick that followed.

She was dazed, the perfect time to strike her in the chest...or so he thought. For as he spun around to deliver a straight kick into Yang's chest she grabbed his boots and spun him back around. Her counter blows were rough with Little to no mercy, they were faster, stronger. He tried to block as many punches and even kicks as he could while making a few counters of his own. He blocked a total of six attacks from Yang and got in just one of his three counters. He managed to block a few more punches before she feinted and uppercut him in the jaw.

Flying backwards and once again standing on his knees he realized he would never be able to force her into using her semblance. He had to forfeit prematurely. "You win".

* * *

><p><strong>Yang POV<strong>

'He yields? Why is he yielding? He already forfeited his fight with Pyrrha, so why now as well?' Yang thought, kind of disturbed. "Ha! Realized i was just too good for you?" Did she just say that? Why did she say that?

"Perhaps. You are pretty good, i have to admit" Mercury said with a smirk on his face. Yang was un faced by his compliment, though she did kept her smile she had used to disguise the fact that she was actually a bit uncomfortable with the turn of events that had happened here. She stared into his pitch black eyes, smirked back at him and said "Well, i am best. You did not really stand a chance to begin with".

She looked up at her team and saw her sister looking incredibly proud, Blake looked Happy and Weiss looked like she did not care. Yang was always happy to see her team, especially her little sister, knowing they were always there if she needed them. It was a relief when facing strong opponents like Torchwick or grimms like a Nevermore. Or in this case just seeing them smile alongside her over her victory.

"And that ends the match. Ms Xiao Long is the victor." Glynda Goodwitch said as she walks into the middle of the ring with her tablet on which she...did something, Yang was not sure. "Mr Black, this is the second match in a month in which you have forfeited the match. If this happens again this month-"

"I know, i know, my grades suffer. I promise i will fight till i drop." Mercury said with a sarcastic and none caring voice. Yang was rather surprised Goodwitch didn't just squished him like a bug right there for acting like that to her. Glynda squinted her eyes at Mercury before looking over to Yang and said to both of them "You can both return to the locker rooms now. Class dismissed!"

Yang turned around to walk to the locker room while giving her team a smile and a thumbs up before she felt she was being watched. And as she faced to the other side of the arena she saw she was right, for Mercury stood and looked at her with a smiles. As their eyes made contact she saw that he actually winked at her. Her entire body froze and got an uncomfortable feeling, but she also felt a slight adrenaline rush running through her. The time for action was over, now it was time to talk.

As he exited the locker room he was met by Emerald who just stood leaning against the wall with her hands in her pockets with a raised eyebrow as she got eye contact with him. "What was that?" Emerald said with a slight frustrated voice.

"What do you mean?" Mercury said as he tried to play it cool. "You forfeited...again. And this time you did not even see her semblance. You know you could have kept going." Emerald said back at him, and she was right. Mercury could have kept going if he had the desire to. He could have won, but he did not want to, it was better to remain on a losing streak so that people did not know how dangerous he truly could be. He would not lose to someone like Winchester or Arc though, that would just be embarrassing.

"She was tougher then i thought. She refused to give in and show me her semblance. Another time, perhaps." When Mercury looked into Emeralds eyes he could see that she didn't buy it, but neither of them wanted to start an argument today. As they started to walk back to their dorm they heard a familiar voice Behind them. "Helloooo" They turned around and sure enough, there was Yang.

* * *

><p>"I shall leave the two of you alone, I'll see you at the dorm, Mercury." Emerald said as she walked away with a grin on her face.<p>

As Yang and Mercury stood there they didn't really know what to say or who would start the conversation, until they said in unison "were you going easy on me?" this caused both of them to again just stare at each other in silence.

"Hey, i just wanted to see what you were capable of so i may have just toyed around with you" Yang was first to admit, with Mercury following suit with an insult.

"I did not wanna go to hard out on you, you may have chipped a nail" He said with a teasing smirk. He did love making fun of people.

"Well, you should be happy i only played toyed around with you or i would have chipped a bone of yours" She replied with an equally teasing smile.

They looked at each other for a while after their remarks before Mercury shrugged his shoulders for no reason and turned around and said" See you around, Yang."

After Mercury had taken a few steps away, Yang had to talk as she had been wanting to ask him even before they fought. "Wait! I was just wondering...do you wanna hangout for a bit?"

He turned around and gave her a smirk, which caused her to feel a bit warm inside, and she either didn't know or just pretended she didn't know why. "I'd like that. You got time now?" He said as he walked up to her again.

As he walked up to her, Yang could not help but feel a bit happy to have gotten that question out of the way. "Well, i do got time and i did book us to meet up so i think this is as good a time as ever. Shall we go down to the city?" He nod to her with a smile as he started to walk again, taking her with him this time.

She looked behind her when she started to walk after him and saw her team smiling at her, except for Weiss of course. She stood still for a bit and smiled back at them with a wink and turned and walked again.


	5. Chapter 5: Windy Sunset

**I once again apologies for the massive delay in the new chapters as i just have not had the motivation to write lately...or the motivation to do anything to be honest. I promise though that the chapters are coming as fast as possible so don't worry. I won't have a deadline though.**

**So yeah, have fun reading, fave, follow and review this new chapter. And if you can share with your friends that would be outstanding as it's always fun to get new readers.**

* * *

><p>It had been windy the entire day, the wind had been heard from within the school all day as it had been hitting the windows. Had they not known any better they would have thought there was a storm outside. Some winds however did not stop either Mercury or Yang to go out to the city together as Mercury stood by the Bullhead waiting for Yang to arrive. His hair swayed from left to right as due to the wind and so did his sash that was attached to his belt.<p>

He would not lie, he was nervous. He had been watching Yang from afar to see if he could learn anything of her as it was his assigned mission from Cinder, he had just never had the courage to actually go up to her and really get to know her. He hated to feel like this and was content with acting like he just did not care, even if Emerald of all people had seen through the mask and made fun of him at every turn, as always, she had been the one who eventually get pissed in the end. But then again, that was just how they did it, make fun and annoy each other like an old married couple

As he saw Yang appear from afar as he think he felt his heart jump, or maybe it was something else, for she looked gorgeous in the wind. Her blonde long hair was flying in the air and moved like waves in the wind. He could almost see flares fly from her as the wind blowed at her. Her sash-skirt was flying in the air just as much as her hair. She looked incredible to say the least. As she walked up to him she noticed him looking at her and smiled at him.

Yang was just as nervous as Mercury was as she had never actually asked a guy out before. It was always the guys who swarmed on her to ask her out and not her wanting to ask a guy out. This was a new territory for her. She did not even know why she asked him out, or she did and just did not want to realize it, all she knew was that she wanted to know about him.

"Did you put your weapon in activated form or are you just happy to see me?" Yang said with a teasing tone and smile. This caused Mercury to instantly look down to make sure what she said hadn't happened. Luckily for him, it hadn't...yet.

"Oh ha ha, real funny." He could not help but smile at her as she walked by. He couldn't help but slightly check her out, but he at least tried to resist the temptation to do so. He immediately looked back up at her face once she looked back at him as she stood on the Bullheads steps

"I thought so. Now you coming? I want to get going as soon as possible." With that said she went on board the Bullhead with Mercury making a last look back to the school, seeing Emerald hiding behind a tree, before walking on board the Bullhead.

The ride to Vale was silent. Not a word was said between the two aside from when a powerful gust of wind shacked the Bullhead so Mercury was losing balance and accidentally stumbled around and ended up getting his shoulder into Yangs. He was still wearing his shoulder-guard, so he assumed she would get hurt by the impact. "I'm sorry" He apologized as she just gave him a reassuring smile that she was okay.

"Ah, feels good to be out of Beacon for a while." Yang said as she stretched her arms after they stepped off the Bullhead.

"Well, the city ain't exactly an improvement. It's just so dull." He admitted as he looked around into the city from the landing pad, getting his eyes fixated on a paper bag flying by as it was carried by the wind, it was probably the most exited thing he could see so far.

"Then why did you agree to come with me here? You could have said no, you know." She said as she put her left hand on her waist and leans her upper body to the opposite side and smiles at Mercury.

"Well, sometimes the company is worth the boredom." He said as he looked back at her with a smile of his own. Her hair was still flying as the wind blowed by, her hair at times looking like golden flames. She could not help but give him a raised eyebrow at his comment but did not give a comment on his own. Mercury picked up his scroll and looked at it. "Well it seems we only got a few hours to do something. Any suggestions?"

Yang looked forward into the city and started to walk with Mercury walking beside her on her right. "You know, i have no idea what to do. Did not think that far ahead...Hmm...wanna take something to eat? I am sure there is some cafeteria or something around here." Mercury seemed pleased with that suggestion seeing how he had not eaten anything since breakfast.

"Well that sounds great" Mercury said "But i am kind of low on liens right now" Mercury was a criminal, but that did not mean he was a rich criminal. Yang just smiled and responded with "Don't worry, i am buying. Huh, i feel like the man here." She said that last part with a teasing tone.

Mercury could not help but raise an eyebrow at her comment "And that is supposed to mean...?" Yang shrugged and simply said as it was "Well, i was the one asking you if you wanted to go out and i am the one paying for the food. Isn't that what men are supposed to do?" Mercury just shrugged to that question as he honestly didn't know. Being a criminal, Mercury never really had the time, desire or the care to get a girlfriend like that, so he never asked anyone out. He had been thinking of maybe asking Emerald out someday, seeing how she was also a criminal which probably gave them more of a chance, but he doubted she would like that.

After a while of walking and ordering a cake and a soda each at the cafeteria, they sat down and tried to talk to each other. Mercury was the first one to talk. "So tell me, did you go easy on me during the match? I get the feeling you did not go all out." Yang took and drank a bit of her soda and then spoke "I could say the same to you. Why did you forfeit again, anyways? And you can't pull the "you were leagues above me" card as you did with Pyrrha."

She was right, he could not pull that card so he had to lie somehow. "Well, i did not want to break that pretty face of yours. That and it was just a sparring match, no point in going all out on you then." Well, he was not throwing out a complete lie at least. This was a perfect time to get to know her, might take advantage of it. "So, tell me about yourself, Yang. Where did you come from?"

Yang smiled as he tried to change the subject but gave him a nod, agreeing to getting to know each other. "Well, i Guess i start of with where i grew up. I grew up on the island of Patch west of Vales coast..." Yang continued to talk about her past in detail, how she lost her mothers, how she was near death once when growing up, about how her father had been "shut down". Surprisingly, Mercury actually felt sorry for her as she told him these things, but as usual, did not show it.

"So yeah, that about sums it up. My life story in just a few minutes. What about you?" Yang did not like to look depressed, so during the entire story she always tried to keep up a smile, or at least just a straight face. "Surely you must have a something too, right?" Mercury looked down into the table and was a bit unsure on what to say, something dramatic to impress her or something simple and basic to keep up the appearance that he was nobody special.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Grew up in Mistral, picked up fighting as i just found it fun and decided to dedicate myself to learn how to be better at it. I doubt i will ever reach Nikos level. But then again, i guess the point of being a huntsman is not to compete with others, but to defend the kingdoms and all that noble stuff. Personally i just want a good fight at the end of the day, as selfish as that sounds." All he got as a reply was a nod and a smile. Yang thought that made as much sense as any other reason.

She looked to her side and stared into the sunset, basking in the days last sun lights. Mercury could not stop looking at her, her hair may have stopped blowing in the wind, as there was no wind anymore, but the orange sun gave her such a glow, such beauty. The sun was shining right at her, her hair going fiery orange you could think her hair was set on fire. Her eyes had turned from Lilac to a slight orange color in the sun, though they were still lilac, due to the orange light the sun gave off. He staring at her did not come to much of a suprise to Yang once she finally felt like she was being watched.

"I think we should maybe return to Beacon before the Bullheads leaves us here for the night. And i think that..." She picked up her scroll "Yeah, my little sister has been messaging me. Come on." Mercury gave her a nod and stood up with her as they walked out of the cafeteria after paying. The walk back to the Bullhead, Mercury felt the urge to do something he never have felt like doing before and probably never could do it, he wanted to just hold her hand all the way back to her dorm, but how could he? Had he or Yang known what the other wanted now, neither of them would have hesitated to do so. The ride on the Bullhead back was silent with neither of them making much eye contact aside from a few glances at each other.

As they entered Beacon everything was silent and empty, like the day they first met. Neither of them minded the silence though and just talked with each other about how Yang managed to take down an entire bar filled with armed men, two elite bodyguards and the city's greatest information broker, Hei Xiong.

The two of them then stopped talking as they heard a girl yell out Yangs name. "My dear sister, Yang Xiao Long, why did you not answer any of my calls?" It was Ruby Rose, team leader of RWBY and sister to Yang, and she did not seem that happy. She was still adorable to look at even if she was a bit angry.

Yang threw her hands up in front of her and waved her arms defensively like a shield. "Sorry, Ruby, i was...busy. But i am here now, so don't worry. Will you forgive me if i make cookies tomorrow?" Mercury was suprised she could bake while Ruby just folded her arms and looked pleased "Apology accepted. Now come on, the others are waiting."

"Alright. See you later, Mercury." Yang said and gave him a wave as she and Ruby walked away, he did also wave at her and said that they would indeed see each other later.

As Yang and Ruby had gone away out of earshot and eyesight Mercury turned around and looked into the dark corner of the room as he heard a chilling and emotionless voice coming from the shadows "What have you learned?" Mercury looked back to where Ruby and Yang had gone to make sure they were not nearby. "Everything. Aside from semblance, that is." He responded as Cinder exited the shadow, with Emerald right behind her. "Good work, Mercury. We will soon be ready as soon as you have figured that last detail out. Don't disappoint me."

* * *

><p><strong>Huh, took shorter time then i thought it would take seeing how damned depressed i have been lately. I guess breaks at school are good for something other then just drag the day out longer then it already is. <strong>

**Again, if you could all share my fanfic with your friends, review it, follow and fave it i would be most thankful. See you all next time.**


	6. Authors Note 1

**Hello, all readers of my fanfiction. I would just like to announce that i am a bit stuck with the next chapter. I have an idea of where i want to take this story, the problem however is that i am not sure how to get the story there. I'm therefor afraid that there will be a big delay with the next chapter until i will find out a way on how to get the story to where i want it to go.**

**If you want you can see this as a mid story break. Give me some time and i should have a new chapter up as soon as possible. **

**I don't want to give away much on what i am planing but i can atleast say that the upcoming chapters will be mostly about trust inbetween the two characters. Again, it's how i make that possible that is taking time to figure out. Not to give up any spoilers of the future chapter, but it's going to be heavily influenced by a episode of Transformers Prime. Anyone that has seen that show could probably figure out what i mean when i say Bulkhead and Breakdown.**

**And with that said this author note is concluded. As always, share this fanfiction with your friends, review some of the chapters, follow and...i know there is something else you can do but i forgot. Until next time.**


End file.
